Apakah ini cinta?
by Aoki1
Summary: Namikaze naruto, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Putra pemilik perusahaan Namikaze, naruto membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. bertemu dengan uciha sasuke putra pemilik perusahaan uciha, merupakan seorang direktur, suami dari namikaze naruto.


_**Apakah ini cinta?**_

 **Pair : SasuNaru, (Yang lainnya menyusul)**

 **Warning : Yaoi**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Disebuah kota hiduplah sepasang keluarga yang hidup bahagia, mempunyai dua orang putra. Putra pertama Namikaze kyubi berusia 23 tahun, dan adiknya Namikaze naruto berusia 21 tahun. Namikaze kyubi seorang pemuda yang tampan, manis merupakan direktur perusahan namikaze yang dikelola ayahnya Namikaze minato dan ibunya Uzumaki kusina. Putra kedua Namikaze naruto pemuda tampan, cenderung manis diusianya 15 tahun naruto pindah ke Tokyo untuk menempuh pendidikannya, naruto sekarang menempuh pendidikannya di universitas internasional tokyo mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Ibu, naruto kapan pulang?" Kyubi menanyakan kepada ibunya kapan adik tercintanya balik,

"Naruto akan ke kota, katanya lusa anak itu pulang, naruto sedang menjalani magang. Anak itu meminta magang ke kota. Ibu kangen sama Naruto." Ujar kushina, sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya dan suaminya.

"Baguslahh ,, Ayah aku akan pergi duluan ada rapat. Ayah tidak lupa kan?" Ujar kyubi sambil menatap ayahnya, kyubi takut sampai ayahnya lupa, karena ayahnya pelupa.

"hahahahha, ayah tidak lupa kyu chan~" ujar minato, sambil menggoda anaknya

"AYAHHH, APA KAU MAU MATI, cih aku pergi dulu .." Kyubi marah karena perkataan ayahnya, kyubi tidak suka dipanggil dengan aksen chan

"HAHAHAHAHA, anak itu lucuu .." ujar minato sambil melihat kepergian anaknya

"Astagaa, minato. Jangan sering menggoda kyu-chan .." ksusina menasihati suaminya, kasihan anaknya

"hahaahahah..."

Macetnya pagi membuat kyubi kesal, bagaimana tidak sudah satu jam dia keluar meninggalkan rumah tercintanya, ditengah jalanan terkena macet. Kyubi membunyikan klakson secara brutal, tidak peduli apakah pengendara lain akan meniarakinya atau memakinya sekalipun dia tidak peduli, yang di inginkan kyubi hanya satu yaitu cepat sampai ke kantornya, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama ditengah jalan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam, kyubi sampai ke kantornya, ia melirik jamnya, "huh, sialan.." kyubi memaki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat, ia sudah pasti tahu kalau rapat sudah akan dimulai. Kyubi bergegas memasuki kantornya, beberapa karyawan memberi hormat kepadanya, kyubi hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Kyubi memasuki ruangannya untuk mengambil berkas yang akan dibawanya dalam rapat, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, "Sial, kenapa perutku sakit.." kyubi bergumam sendiri. Ia pergi ke toilet, setelah menuntakskan hasratnya untuk buang air, kyubi melirik jamnya , "Jam 9.." kyubi cemas, dia sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti rapat, seumur hidup Namikaze kyubi tidak akan pernah terlambat satu jam, dia memikirkan ayahnya, "Apa ayah sudah sampai? " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, kyubi langsung bergegas keruang rapat, di perjalanan ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri, tidak peduli apakah karyawannya melihatnya, atau mengatakannya aneh.

Kyubi memasuki ruangan rapat

"BRAAAAKKK..." ia tidak sadar membanting pintu ruangan sehingga bebeerapa orang di dalam ruangan tersebut kaget melihat aksinya, ayahnya pun kaget sampai memarahi kyubi

"Apa-apaan kau Namikaze kyubi, Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun ," Minato berteriak pada kyubi, ia sedikit kaget karena aksi anaknya yang tidak sopan.

Kyubi melihat ayahnya, ia kaget dengan teriakan ayahnya. Biasanya ayahnya tidak akan pernah berteriak padanya, kyubi menatap datar ayahnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan ketempat duduknya tepat disamping ayahnya.

"Maaf ,, Tuan Namikaze Minato saya buru-buru kesini dan tidak sadar jika sudah membanting pintunya." Ucap kyubi pada ayahnya, kyubi sedikit kesal kepada ayahnya, sehingga dia menggunakan nama ayahnya saat berbicara pada ayahnya. Dan itu membuat minato merasakan rasa bersalah kepada kyubii, kyubi biasanya tidak akan pernah memanggil namanya, walaupun itu didalam rapat sekalipun. Minato menatap anaknya, dengan pandangan rasa bersalah, ia ingin memnta maaf kepada kyubi setelah ini, ia tidak bisa sampai anaknya marah padanya.

"Kita lanjutkan rapatnya.." Ujar kyubi sambil menatap datar orang-orang didalam ruangan tersebut. Dia tidak peduli apakah mereka menggapnya tidak sopan, ia sudah terlanjur kesal karena ayahnyaaa.

Beberapa jam kemudian rapat sudah selalai, beberapa orang sudah keluar dalam ruangan tesebut, kecuali mereka keluarga Uciha, Nara, Hyuga, Haruno, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, masih berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Keluarga itu merupakan sahabat dekat namikaze, mereka sudah seperti keluargaaa.

Kyubi melirik jammnya, Ia bangkit dari kursinya, tetapi sebelum beranjak keluar ayahnya menahannya untuk duduk .

" Kyubi duduklah ,," ujar Minato sambil melihat anaknya. Kyubi melirik ayahnya sekilas

"Aku punya pekerjaan .." Kyubi menolak keinginan ayahnya, ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan ayahnya makanya dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini, tetapi ayahnya tetap menahannya.

"Kyubi, apa kau marah sama ayah. Ayah minta maaf nak, ayah hanya kaget saja kamu masuk tidak sopan begitu, makanya ayah meniriaki kamu. Duduklah kyubi, ada yang ingin ayah katakan" ujar minato kepada anaknya, ia mengalah terhadap kyubi, karena kyubi sifatnya keras kepala, ia juga tidak ingin anaknya marah padanya.

"Hmm,,,, Aku minta maaf ayah,," sekesal-kesalnya kyubi terhadap ayahnya iya tidak akan pernah marah pada ayahnya, ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Minato tersenyum hangat kepda anaknya. Ia yakin kyubi anak baik, ia tidak akan tega terhadap keluarganya. Beberrapa orang yang masih berada didalam hanya memandang ayah dan anak itu, mereka berpikir minato sangat lemah terhadap anaknya.

"Eheeemmmm, Minato sebenarnya ada apa?" Uciha fugaku, kepala keluarga uciha ini setelah beberapa lama mengamati pertengkaran ayah dan anak, ia akhirnya bersuara menanyakan apa yang ingin dikatakan minato.

Minato melihat kearah sahabatnya, ia yakin sahabatnya ini tidak suka berlama-lama, akhirnya minato menghela nafas panjang, sebelum memberitahukan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Sebentar malam aku mengundang kalian untuk acara kecil-kecilan, kusina sedang berulang tahun, sekalian kita akan membicarakan masalah perusahaan, kuharap semuanya datang, Di cafe resto N`N, sekalian mengenalkan putra keduaku, adiknya kyubi. Anak itu bersekolah diluar negeri, sehingga kalian tidak mengetahuinya".

Mereka penasaran dengan wajah putra kedua dari namikaze minato, dari keluarga mereka bersahabat mereka tidak pernah melihat putra kedua minato, mereka hanya melihat foto kecil anak tersebut.

Mereka mengganggukan kepala pertanda setuju untuk datang atas undangan minato.

"Ayahh, bocah itu sampainya jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputnya dibandara." Kyubi bertanya pada ayahnya, kyubi sering memanggil naruto dengan sebutan bocah, karena dia menganggap adiknya itu masih kekanak-kanakan walau sudah berusia 21 tahun.

"6.30. tidak perlu dijemput, anak itu memintanya sendiri. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifat adikmu kyubi, jika kau yang menjemputnya, ayah pikir kalian main kejar-kejaran dibandara" ujar minato kepada kyubi

"AYAHH, apa kau pikir aku anak-anak " Kyubi kesal kepda ayahnya, karena ayahnya menganggap dia seperti anak-anak.

Minato menatap anaknya, "Tidak, ayah tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu kyu~chan" ujar minato sambil menggoda kyubi.

Kyubi menatap garang kepada ayahnya, bisa-bisanya ayahnya menggodanya disaat banyak orang. Kyubi berdiri dari kursimya ia ingin keluar untuk makan karena perutnya minta diisi.

"Aku keluar" Ujar kyubi sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar, sebelum sempat memegang gagang pintu uciha itaci memanggil kyubi.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana? " itachi bertanya pada kyubi

"Apa kau buta keriput? Aku mau keluar." Ucap kyubi kesal, kyubi sering memanggil itachi dengan keriput.

"Hn. Itachi hanya membalas dengan gumaman ia kesal kepada kyubi, karena memanggilnya keriput.


End file.
